The Bully
(Opening shot; fade in to an early morning sky. Fade to the exterior of the Lookout. Cut to Chase sleeping in his pup house. He then wakes up, slowly opens his eyes and yawns. Then he gets out of his pup house, when all of a sudden, a toy airplane flies past above him, startling him) Chase: (gasp) Ooh. That looks super (Chase runs after the toy airplane, and he stops to see Thorn with black controller. The toy airplane lands on his head) Chase: Oh. Good morning, Thorn! Thorn: Hey, Chase! You saw my toy airplane? Chase: Yeah! It was flying through the air like a real airplane! Thorn: Kind of like a real airplane (Ryder comes by) Ryder: Good, morning, guys! Chase/Thorn: Good morning, Ryder! Ryder: Guess what? I have some very good news! Chase: What is it, Ryder sir? Thorn: Yeah, what is it? Ryder: I'm taking you guys to a playground! Thorn: Wow, a playground? Chase: Cool! Let's go (Dissolve to the PAW Patrol team, and the nine animatronics walking down a sidewalk) Chase: I can’t wait to go to the park, Ryder! Ryder: Well, it’s not just any playground. It’s the playground I used to go to when I was little Jack: Ooooh! Blast from the past! (They stop) Rocky: Woah! (Cut to the playground; it is a big one, with colors such as green, yellow, and blue are mostly seen on every equipment) Marshall: It’s huge! Rubble: Wow, it's so cool! Cappy: Yeah! (The gang walked through the open gate) Ryder; It’s a lot different than I thought… Manny: Different or not, we’re ready for some playtime and awesomeness! Ryder: Be safe, alright? All fifteen: Okay, Ryder! (The kids ran off into the playground. Cut to Thorn, Spike, Oggy, Rubble, and Zuma at the jungle gym) Spike: Woah...jungle gym? Zuma: It looks so cool! Come on, try it! Rubble: Yeah! Spike: Uh...I think I’ll sit this one out Thorn: Spike, you never back down from anything cool. What’s up now? Oggy: You okay? Spike: Well...when you go up, that’s when fear strikes, right? Zuma: Oh, I see. You don’t feel comfortable doing this Thorn: It’s alright, bro. You don’t have to go up if you don’t want to Spike: Really? Eh...alright (Pan to Cappy, Rocky, Skye, Felix, and Manny at the sand box) Rocky: Cool! A sand box! Felix: What should me make this time? Manny: Ooh! How about a sandy replica of the Statue of Liberty? Skye: Yeah! Cappy: And how are we gonna go about doing that? Manny: With a little imagination, of course! Felix: I suppose that can be possible. Let’s try it (Two younger children walk by) Little Boy: Excuse me, Mr. Birdie. We want to help you too Little Girl: Yeah! Can we help? Can we? Can we? (Rocky, Skye, Felix, Cappy, and Manny looked uneasily at each other before turning their gazes back at the toddlers) Cappy: Yeah! Why not? (The children cheered) Little Girl: So what do we do first? Skye: Well, before we get to building, why don’t we tell you what we’re doing first? Little Boy: Uhhh, okay! Manny: So do you ever heard of the Statue of Liberty? Little Girl: Yeah! Little Boy: We went to see it with our mommy and daddy. It was big! Little Girl: Very big! Rocky: Yeah. It is. So speaking of the Statue of Liberty, we’re going to build one out of sand Felix: It’ll just be a smaller, sand-made replica of it Little Girl: What does replica mean? Felix: A replica is a crafted version of something that is real Little Boy: Oh. Like a replica of a race car? (The little boy pulls out a toy red race car) Felix: Yeah, kind of Little Girl: Ooooh! Let’s get started now! Rocky: Yeah! Little Boy: So what do we do first? Felix: First we make the base. Every building’s gotta have a base (The little girl looks to the swing, where a bucket and small shovel is sitting) Little Girl: Oh. I left my bucket and shovel over there Cappy: I’ll get it Little Girl: Thanks, green guy (Cappy goes over to the swing area to get the shovel and bucket. Just as he was about to go back, he bumped into a larger kid. He has fair skin, red spiky hair, purple oval-framed glasses, and brown eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, dark gray gym shorts, and black shoes. This is Gander) Gander: Hey! (Cappy gets back on his feet, picking up the shovel and bucket) Cappy: Huh? Is there something wrong? Gander: You bet there is, greenie! Aren’t you gonna watch where you’re going next time? Cappy: Calm down, weirdo. I didn’t even see you there (He walks off when the boy stops him) Gander: Hey! You got my name wrong, greenie! It’s Gander, not weirdo Cappy: Okay, whatever...Gander (The boy pushed Cappy down, knocking his spectacles off his face) Cappy: Hey! Gander: That’s what you get for being blind Cappy: Blind?! Maybe you’re the one who’s blind! Put your glasses on! (He gets up and walks away with the shovel and bucket) Gander: I have my glasses on! Why don’t you put on your glasses?! (Cappy gets pushed down again. Gander takes the shovel and bucket and walks away) Gander: See you never, blind pea! And my name is Gander! Don’t forget it! (Cappy gets back up, and puts his spectacles back on. He is mad. Cut to Manny, Felix, Rocky, Skye, and the two younger children already building the base) Rocky: What’s taking Cappy so long? (Cappy comes by, a scowl is on his face) Felix: Cappy? Little Girl: Where’s my bucket and shovel? (Without saying a word, Cappy angrily stomps on the base) Rocky: Cappy!! Skye: What is he doing?! Manny: He’s ruining everything!! (Cappy walks away) Little Boy: Why did he do that, Felix? (Chase and Marshall come into the scene) Chase: What happened? I heard screaming Marshall: Yeah. Why did you guys scream? Rocky: Cappy stomped on our sand base Manny: And he didn’t care! Chase: Hmmm…I’ll go talk to him (He and Marshall run off to find Cappy. Cut to the small kappa near the pond; he grabs a yellow flower and throws it into the water. Then he falls onto his bottom, crossing his arms, and still scowling. Chase and Marshall approached him) Chase: Cappy? Marshall: What happened? (No response from the angry kappa. Just then, Marshall thinks hard for a moment) Marshall: Hey, Chase Chase: Yes, Marshall? Marshall: You remember that Ni Hao, Kai-Lan episode where Kai-Lan and her friends went to the beach? Chase: Oh yeah. And they met two crabs who wanted them to build a sand castle for them Marshall: Yeah. And that wave washed away the sand tower that Tolee was working on three times and he got angry and stomped on the sand castle Chase; Hmmm...maybe Cappy is mad about something (Cut to frame all three) Chase: Cappy? What happened before you got mad? Cappy: This stupid Gander kid called me blind and then pushed me! Marshall: Gander? Isn’t he that kappa bully that always comes here? Cappy: Yeah. You know him?! Marshall: Maybe, but he did nothing to me (Just then, the bully kid comes by) Gander: What’s this? Are we making a little talking circle here? Oooh. Can I join? (The kappa immediately lowers his dander) Cappy: Gander. Where is the pail and shovel you took away from me? Gander: Why do you want to know, short geek? Cappy: Because you took them away from me Chase: Okay. Before someone gets hurt, why don’t we go back to do our things? Marshall: Yeah. Good idea Cappy: But first, Gander, I would like you to give back the shovel and pail you took from me. Those belonged to a little girl Gander: And why would I do that, nerdy green noob? Cappy: Because you’re a heartless little fool who knows nothing but to pick on little kids (Gander stares at him with a dirty look, then raises his hand up. Cut to some birds perched on a tree branch; they stared down and slightly cringed when they heard sounds of slapping and cracking. Fade to black. Fade in to the robots’ tower; it is now evening. Cut to the inside. Cappy sits on his bed with a huge red slap mark on the side of his face. One of the lenses on his spectacles are broken as well) Cappy: That Gander (Ulysses levitates an ice pack onto the slap mark) Cappy: Ow! It’s still throbbing! Get that off me! Ulysses: Sorry, darling. I mean, that Gander kid you were speaking of sounds like bad news Cappy: He is bad news! Ulysses: Oh goodness. Really? Cappy: Yeah. This huge slap mark is proof that he is no good at all. Same with these broken spectacles (Cut to frame the pair. Now Manny approaches) Manny: Sounds to me like you’ve got a bully after you, Capster. Well, he is never going to get away with that, is he? That’s why I’ve got ultimate tricks up my sleeve (They heard someone coming up the stairs) Manny: (hushed) Just watch (Felix comes in) Felix: Manny. I’m looking for my--- Manny: Flying Beast Attack!! (At "attack", he charges straight toward Felix, tackling him down to the floor) Felix: Manny! What are you doing to me?! (The manticore turns to Cappy and winks at him) Manny: See what I did there? Cappy: ....Yes. Yes I did (Cut to the next day at the park; Cappy, Manny, Ulysses, and Felix are at the sand box working on the statue. Just then, Gander comes by) Gander: Hey, cool. Can I destroy that? Cappy: Nope Gander: Hey, you can’t tell me what to do, greenie! (He picks Cappy up by the arm) Gander: You can’t build junk! Have you forgotten you’re blind and your dumb, ugly glasses are broken? Cappy: Dude, I can still see with one lens Gander: Whatever (Gander walks away still holding Cappy captive. He takes him to a pond) Cappy: Gander, let me go! I’m not blind! Gander: Heh. You can tell that to the fish (The redheaded boy drops Cappy into the pond. Manny flies over to fish him out) Manny: What a bully (Cappy sighs. Dissolve to the slide; on top there stood Cappy and Manny and Gander shows up again) Gander: Oh. You want to go down the slide? Here, you geek. I’ll give you a little push (More of a forceful push he gave Cappy, which caused him to fall off the slide. Dissolve to the swing area; Manny and Cappy sat next to each other and are about to swing when Gander shows up yet again) Gander: Hey, greenie. Want me to give you a push? Well...here you go! (He gives Cappy a forceful push which sends him flying off the swing seat and into the sand box. Manny flies over to help him up) Manny: (icily) Freak (He narrows his eyes, gazing at Gander, who is swinging happily on the swing Cappy originally sat at. Dissolve to Cappy climbing up a tree when he gets pulled down by Gander, who is holding a tire) Gander: Greenie, wanna have fun together? (He stuffs the kappa into the tire and sends it rolling down the hill with a screaming Cappy inside. Cut to Cappy trying to sneak away from behind a tree. Gander is walking by when he noticed him and an eerie grin was on the mean kappa's face. He grabs Cappy and throws him in a mud puddle) Cappy: Ewwww!! (Dissolve to Gander sitting near a bench, chewing gum. He noticed Cappy walking by and grabs him. He takes the wad out of his mouth and sticks it onto Cappy’s back, then presses him against a wooden fence and takes his spectacles. Cappy is stuck in place) Cappy: Hey! What are you doing? Gander: Having fun yet, geeky turtle? (He laughs out loud. Dissolve to Cappy tied in ropes onto something long and metallic) Cappy: Hey! Hey! Wait! This is not fun! I’m not enjoying this! (Cut to frame him and Gander; the latter is riding his bike. A long antennae sticks out from the back with Cappy tied on it) Gander: Well, I am! Cappy: Are you...trying to get a long with me? Gander: No, just trying to have fun with you! (He laughs more. Cappy then begins to tear up. Cut to the robots tower at evening, then to Cappy sitting on his bed. This time, he has a black eye and his spectacles are snapped in half. The slap mark seems to fade. Ulysses levitates an ice pack to the injured part on Cappy’s face) Ulysses: Cappy, darling. This Gander kid is taking this a little too far. It’s time you teach that boy a lesson Cappy: What can I do? Every time I try to have a little talk about his behavior, I get… (pointing to his black eye) ...something like these Ulysses: Cappy darling, you’ve got a bully on your tail (Song) (Jack comes in hopping and prancing around the room) Jack: When you see you’ve got a bully on your tail When you see you’ve got a bully on your tail When you see you’ve got that bully and he doesn’t seem so goody No likes, just go and tell him to take a hike Yeah! (Song ends) (Ulysses and Cappy stared in shock) Ulysses: Uh, yes...uh, yeah...that’s what he meant Cappy: Huh? Ulysses: Well, what Jack is trying to say is...if that bully bothers you any more, then you have to go and teach him a lesson. Tell him to take a hike or...to jump off a cliff or something! Cappy: Hmmm… Ulysses: Plainly, all you can do is just...teach him a lesson Cappy: Teach him a lesson, huh? (He looks to the side, a slight devious look appears on his face. Cut to Felix in the living room, fixing a lamp. Cappy approaches him) Cappy: Felix Felix: Yeah, buddy? Cappy: I want to ask you a favor Felix: Go ahead Cappy: Can you create a clone of me? Felix: A what? Cappy: A clone of me Felix: You’re kidding right? Cappy: No, no. Really Felix: Well...when I’m done fixing this lamp, then I’ll create a clone of you Cappy: Alright. Take your time (Cut to the basement. Felix and Cappy are going down the stairs into the room where it’s loaded with science equipment. The phoenix enters the lab room) Cappy: You’re really gonna do it, aren’t you? Felix: Well, it is what you want, right? Cappy: Yeah. So...what is this thing you’re gonna do on me again? Felix: It’s called cloning Cappy: What is that? Felix: Well, in biological terms, it’s a process of creating an identical copy of a living thing such as an animal Cappy: Cool Felix: Now this process will probably take until before dinner Cappy: All right (Cut to outside the robots tower; it is now nighttime. All but Felix are at the dining table) Thorn: Did Felix finish eating already? Cappy: Well, he said he was working on something Kunekune: What is it? Cappy: You’ll find out (Just then, Felix comes into the kitchen) Felix: Alright, Cappy and everyone. Meet Cappy Number Two (An identical clone of Cappy walks into the kitchen; all but Cappy gasped. The kappa looked at the clone with joy) Cappy: Two of me! Spike: What’s with the clone, man? Cappy: Oh, it’s just to make my day at the park tomorrow a little...well, more special (Dissolve to the next day at the park. Cappy, Manny, Ulysses, and other Cappy approach the sand box) Manny: Really, Cappy, what’s with the other you? Cappy: will need this clone of me as protection. I should be safe on this playground without that Gander kid messing with me all the time.” Ulysses: Well, that clone really is something Gander: (from o.s. distance) Hey, losers! Cappy: (hushed) Don’t tell him about the clone (He whispers something to the clone, and it nods. With that, the real Cappy runs off to hide behind a tree. Just then, Gander shows up) Gander: Hey! It is you! (maliciously) Wanna play a game of tag? (The clone grins evilly and grabs Gander by the arm. It swings him around and releases him, sending the mean kappa flying into a faraway tree) Manny/Ulysses: Woah! (The real Cappy approaches) Cappy: You see why I need that clone by my side? Manny: That’s so cool! Ulysses: Yes, but is that really necessary? Cappy: Of course it is! It’s called revenge Clone Cappy: Hey, other me. What else do you want me to do? Cappy: Hmmm… (He whispers something to his clone) Cappy: ...okay? Clone Cappy: Yep (The clone runs off) Cappy: In three...two...one… (Gander’s screaming is heard. Cut to him with the clone; it had grabbed him by the tail) Gander: (screams) What is wrong with you? (Cut to the real Cappy. He chuckles) Gander: (from o.s. distance) Now all the kids and parents are gonna laugh at me Manny: Oh man! That kappa got grabbed by tail! Ulysses: Yes, but...don’t you think you should...you know, apologize? (The Cappy clone comes back) Cappy: Actually, I have a better idea… (He whispers to his clone. Dissolve to a montage of the clone tormenting every kid on the playground in many ways; pouring mud into a kid’s shirt, pulling at a girl’s ponytail, giving a toddler a wedgie, taking away a boy’s toy car and throwing it into the pond, stealing an ice cream cone from a little girl which causes her to cry, making another child cry by kicking her in the stomach, pushing a kid off a swing seat, stomping on a child’s sand castle and yet she cries over it, and pushing Gander into the pond. Of all the things that are happening, Golden Kunekune, who was feeding a baby bird, had witnessed it all and is not impressed in the slightest) Golden Kunekune: This is strange. Since when does Cappy ever liked to torment other kids for fun? (He noticed Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma walking by) Rocky: Huh. I saw Cappy punched a little girl Marshall: And he burped in a baby’s face and didn’t say "excuse me" Rubble: Why is he doing this? Zuma: I don't know! (Cut to the golden dragon) Golden Kunekune: Something odd is going on here… (A little kid runs by) Little Kid: Eeeek! Creepy clone is after meeeee!! Golden Kunekune: A clone? Aha! I’ll bet Felix can solve this mystery (Dissolve to the pond; he and Felix are in the flowerbed near it) Felix: Yes. That’s right, Golden. I created a clone for Cappy. He said it’s going to make today "extra special". Golden Kunekune: Is that really why he wants you to create a clone of himself? Felix: Well, not really. Why? Golden Kunekune: Well, I heard from Ulysses and Manny that Cappy is having difficulty with a kappa named Gander at the park Felix: What? He was? Golden Kunekune: Yes. I’d hate to say this, but I think Cappy has been using that clone as a way to torment not just Gander but other kids too, just because Gander tormented him (That left Felix in complete surprise) Felix: Oh no!! Cappy has been picked on by another kid?! Golden Kunekune: I’m afraid so Felix: Oh, I can’t believe he would do that! Golden Kunekune: What are we gonna do? Felix: I think we should teach him a lesson about revenge. And I have the perfect idea for that (Dissolve to the park at night; now only a few kids are present. Cappy is bouncing a ball down a sidewalk) Cappy: I don’t need any help at all to get back at the one kid that messes with me (He saw Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma sitting at a bench. When they noticed him, they scowled) Cappy: Hey guys! What's up? Rocky: (icily) Hey there, greenie Marshall: (icily) Why don’t you just go away? Zuma: (icily) Yeah! Rubble: (icily) Go away you stupid green nerd! Cappy: Hey, what’s going on? That wasn’t me who did all the bad things to the kids Rubble: But we saw you! (Cappy turns away) Cappy: Well! Have it your way then. I guess that means I won’t talk to you guys (He hears nothing but silence. When he turned back, the four pups have disappeared) Cappy: Hey! What’s going on? (Suddenly, the kappa heard moaning coming from a bush. Out comes three zombified figures of Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky Zuma: Braaiiins… (Cappy starts to walk backward from them, but then looks over his shoulder to see some zombified figures of Chase, Skye, and some kids at the park earlier. Panic starts to overcome the kappa) Cappy: Wha...what is this?! (Climbing over the fence are more zombie-like figures of the other animatronics.) Jack: Raaaah…! Cappy: Why?! (In no time flat, Cappy starts to run while screaming in terror) Cappy: Zombies! Zombies are after me! (Scream) Get away! Don’t eat me alive! I don’t taste good! I'll give you cavities! (He runs with no sign of giving up, with the army of "zombies" staggering after him. Cappy rushes up to the Lookout and runs frantically inside) Cappy: Help me! Help, help, help! Zombies are after me! Help! Someone! Someone!! SOMEONE!!! (The door was open and he darts inside. Ryder locks the door) Ryder: Cappy! Be careful! There are zombies outside! (The moaning continues outside. Just then, one of the "zombies" knock down the door. Cappy breaks out in another horrified scream, and he huddles down to the floor in fear) Cappy: What is going on?! I hope this is just a bad dream! Chase: (from o.s.) It’s no dream, Cappy (He looks up to see one zombie figure of Chase walking toward him) Chase: This is reality (Cappy suddenly stood up with utter anger) Cappy: Aha! This is all a joke isn’t it?! But why? Felix: To get back at you Cappy: What?! Felix: I found out from Golden Kunekune that you’ve been picked on by Gander and used that clone to hurt not just him, but other kids Marshall: And it’s all just to teach you a lesson Rubble: Yeah Cappy: A brutal one, that is…But that was so stupid! Felix: Exactly. You may be tormented by an older kid, but you know revenge is never the answer (Tears rise up from the kappa's eyes as he is being surrounded by a bunch of zombies. Then, he bawls out) Cappy: You’re right. By trying to look tougher, I made myself look stupider. I’m sorry everyone. I shouldn’t done that (Just then, Gander in his zombie disguise approaches him) Gander: Hey. You’re Cappy, right? Cappy: Uh-huh…? Gander: You know, I just wanted to apologize about picking on you before. I was a total jerk (holding out hand) So, are we cool? Cappy: (shakes Gander’s hand) Yep. We’re cool Ryder: Well, we’re glad you learned you’re lesson, Cappy Chase: Look, we're sorry for trying to scare you with zombie disguises, Cappy. We just wanted to teach you a lesson for creating a clone and making him bully the other kids at the park Cappy: I'm really sorry, guys Marshall: That's okay, Cappy. We're still your friends Gander: Hey. Come and get a gander at the sand box at the park. I did a little something there (Cut to the kids at the park, they looked with awe at the sandy replica of the Statue of Liberty built in the middle of the sand box) Cappy: Now that’s something (And everyone else had to agree) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two